1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-link engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a link geometry for a multi-link engine.
2. Background Information
Engines have been developed in which a piston pin and a crank pin are connected by a plurality of links (such engines are hereinafter called multi-link engines). For example, a multi-link engine is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-61501. A multi-link engine is provided with an upper link, a lower link and a control link. The upper link is connected to a piston, which moves reciprocally inside a cylinder by a piston pin. The lower link is rotatably attached to a crank pin of a crankshaft and connected to the upper link with an upper link pin. The control link is connected to the lower link with a control link pin for rocking about a control shaft pin of a control shaft. The control shaft has a shaft-controlling axle that is rotatably supported between a main bearing cap and a control shaft support cap that is fastened to the main bearing cap by at least one bolt. An example of a multi-link engine that includes such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-227367.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved multi-link engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.